


Catch the flying flowers

by pastelserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attraction, Best Man, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Maid of Honour, Mutual Pining, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelserpent/pseuds/pastelserpent
Summary: Being Fleur’s maid of honour was harder than I could have anticipated. My feet finally touched the floor having apparated to the burrow, and I walked to the door, knocking on it quickly, while surveying the scenery. The door opened a moment later, and I turned to face a man I had never met before, “I'm going to assume you are one of the bridesmaids,” he commented leisurely, “that’s right, I'm going to assume you are Charlie Weasley – I don’t believe we’ve met before,” he glanced at me in shock, “correct,” he murmured, stepping aside to allow me to enter. “it’s nice to meet you Charlie,” I offered a quick smile, before searching the downstairs for any hint of where Fleur was, “they are in the kitchen,” he explained, I nodded, allowing him to lead the way to the kitchen.*1st person perspective** hope you like it :)
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Catch the flying flowers

Being Fleur’s maid of honour was harder than I could have anticipated. My feet finally touched the floor having apparated to the burrow, and I walked to the door, knocking on it quickly, while surveying the scenery. The door opened a moment later, and I turned to face a man I had never met before, “I'm going to assume you are one of the bridesmaids,” he commented leisurely, 

“that’s right, I'm going to assume you are Charlie Weasley – I don’t believe we’ve met before,” he glanced at me in shock, “correct,” he murmured, stepping aside to allow me to enter. “it’s nice to meet you Charlie,” I offered a quick smile, before searching the downstairs for any hint of where Fleur was, “they are in the kitchen,” he explained, I nodded, allowing him to lead the way to the kitchen. 

“y/n!” Fleur was hugging me before I’d even entered the kitchen, Bill and Mrs Weasley were already sat at the table, and Charlie took the empty seat besides Bill, “I'm so glad you made it,” not waiting for a response, she grabbed my hand, and led me to the table, sitting down next to the only empty chair, which I took. “still no ring?” Bill asked teasingly, glancing down to my left hand, I laughed quietly, “that would require a man being around in the first place,” I turned to greet Mrs Weasley who had watched the exchange in amusement, 

“I love what you are wearing,” Fleur continued, giving a pointed look to Charlie, I smiled quietly, blushing slightly. “thanks,” I hadn’t put much effort into my outfit, as the invite to the burrow had been last minute, and so had pulled on a denim skirt with a graphic t-shirt and a pair of converse trainers, with my natural waves of hair swinging around my face. Which made me somewhat underdressed next to Fleur, who had on a long flowing summer dress, her blonde hair falling in perfect curls, with a small blue ribbon tied into the braid that tied her fringe back from her face.

“so is the colour scheme sorted?” I asked, placing my bag on the floor next to my chair, keen to get attention off me, “yep,” Bill reached for the wedding planner book, but had his hand slapped away by Fleur, who instead selected a page from the planner, and passed it to me, “pink and white?” she nodded self-satisfied. “it means as my maid of honour you get a pink dress!” I tried to hide my grimace at the thought of a pink dress, and arranged my features into a half-hearted, semi convincing smile, “sounds lovely,” Mrs Weasley spotting my expression quickly intervened, 

“it’s worth saying it’s a baby pink, a really nice subtle shade, it will look beautiful,” she assured me, I let out a relieved sigh. “it matches the boys’ ties,” Fleur added, shooting a look to Bill, who attempted a smile, making Charlie chuckle from beside him, “is your brother going to be able to make it?” Bill asked, keen to avoid having to think about the pink ties, “no, I checked with him yesterday, he went on a job,” I explained, Bill let out a sigh – but nodded understandingly. 

“that’s a shame,” Fleur commented, before reaching for the planner and flicking to a different page, “so who gets to take the maid of honour home?” she asked continuing to flick through the planner, while shooting me a meaningful look, “myself,” I replied, flicking a stray piece of hair over my shoulder, she shook her head dramatically, “come on y/n, there must be someone.” I scoffed quietly, watching silently as she pushed the planner towards me, and read over the plans for the hen party, “there isn’t,” I murmured, reading over the last few details, “who are you and what have you done with my best friend? This looks like a death trap,” I stated honestly reading over the list of pubs she wanted to go to, 

“you better not turn up drunk to the wedding,” Bill commented, “or I’ll disinherit you before were inherited,” I smiled to myself, pushing the planner back to her. “we did way worse the last time we went out with your brother and his friends,” Fleur reminded me, and I groaned, covering my face with my hands, “don’t remind me Fleur, that was awful,” Bill’s eyebrow rose as he glanced between us, by which point Mrs Weasley had excused herself – which was probably a good idea.

“are the other girls coming?” I asked quickly, keen not to reminisce on the last time I had agreed to go out partying with my brother, his friends, and my friends. It had not ended well. “nope, they are meeting up with us at the hotel tomorrow, ahead of the hen-do,” I nodded slowly, glancing over to Bill, wondering how the hell he was ok with us partying as hard as Fleur planned. He shrugged as if to answer with my question, “her funeral,” I sighed, leaning back in the chair, taking in Charlie for the first time since I had arrived, tall, muscular, a tattoo could be seen on his chest through his shirt, and the same red hair as the rest of the Weasley family. 

“of course you don’t know him do you,” Bill stated, “this is Charlie, my younger brother, second oldest, he’s been in Romania every time you’ve been here,” I offered a polite smile, taking in the several scars up and down his arms. “it’s nice to meet you Charlie,” I replied in the voice I had perfected in recent years, “mum asked if you wanted to stay, we said you would, I hope that’s ok,” Fleur interrupted my thoughts and I nodded quickly, “of course,” she smiled, dismissing us from the table.

I gratefully took the opportunity to get some air, walking out into the back garden, where row upon row of vegetables, fruits and herbs had been dutifully planted and arranged, taking a deep breath, I stared up to the sky for a moment. “mind if I join you?” Charlie asked standing next to me, “not at all,” I offered him a quick smile, before turning to him, “were you in Bill’s year group? I'm trying to place you and yet can’t think, I’ve never seen you before,” I laughed quietly, “I didn’t go to Hogwarts, and no, I'm younger than Bill, I was in Fleur’s year.” I let the information sink in for a moment, glancing up at the sky again, 

“then did you go to Beauxbatons the entire time?” I shook my head, turning to fully look at him, grey eyes, red hair, tall in stature. “oh goodness no, I was at Castelobruxo for the first three years,” his head tilted to the side as though trying to figure something out, “the school in Brazil?” I smiled, impressed with his knowledge, “si, and then I moved to Beauxbatons for the remaining years, my parents are aurors. So, we moved around a fair bit, because they wanted to keep us close, but eventually allowed us to go to a school in a different country, for our safety more than anything else – children shouldn’t have to witness their parents coming home destroyed by a mission.”

He glanced down at my face and then up at the sky, “that sounds tough,” I shrugged calmly, “I guess it was, my brother and I attended Castelobruxo together, but when I went to Beauxbatons, he went to Durmstrang, he’s two years older than Viktor Krum if you were wondering,” his eyebrow rose in surprise, “do you know Krum?” I nodded, “my brother is friends with him, he’s really nice,” Charlie folded his arms over his chest, tentatively asking his next question, “are you… were you once more than friends?” 

I laughed quietly to myself, “I think my brother would have loved that, but no, we are friends, we are better as friends than anything else.” I pretended not to notice the way his almost defensive stance dropped, “besides, his girlfriend and I get on far too well for anything to happen,” he stared at me in surprise, “you don’t read the wizarding newspapers often do you? He’s had a girlfriend for the last few years, she’s incredibly sweet, very pretty too.” 

Charlie nodded slowly, “you’re right by the way, I don’t read the wizarding papers, they tend to bore me,” I smiled wryly, deciding not to say what I did for a living, “what does your brother do? You said he couldn’t be here for the wedding,” I nodded, “the stupid fool is an auror, followed in our parent’s footsteps, honestly, I’ve told him a hundred times he’s going to get seriously injured one day, but he never listens. His wife worries as much as I do, it’s probably why we get on so well, we both think he’s being an idiot, when he stops listening to her, she gets me to go and speak to him – not that he listens to me much more,” he nodded along, showing a genuine interest, 

“do your parents support it?” I shrugged, “sorry if I'm getting to personal,” he added quickly, I turned to smile at him, watching as the sun slowly set, “not at all. I believe the best way to get to know someone is to ask questions, my parents are happy so long as we are happy, they have two grandchildren who they adore, two happy children, I don’t think they mind,” he offered a smile. “so, they don’t pressure you to get married?” I shook my head, pausing to think for a moment, “I don’t think they’d want me to get married if they felt like I was forcing myself into it, do your parents want you to get married?”

He shrugged, “I'm sure they would love nothing more than to see me marry someone I love, but working on a dragon reserve in Romania doesn’t make it easy to find someone, and I'm not convinced I would want to, I don’t think love just happens, and to force it would be even worse.” I nodded, smiling, “I forgot to ask, what do you do? Maybe a high-ranking ministry official?” I laughed quietly, “not a ministry official, I can’t imagine anything worse than being sat behind a desk all day,” he chuckled, rolling up the sleeves on his sweater as the sun shone into the garden, 

“you probably wouldn’t like my younger brother then,” I glanced across at him, eyebrow raised, “you have a lot of brothers, you are going to want to be more specific,” he laughed quietly, “my younger brother, Percy, works for the ministry, was basically shunned for it, but he’s back now,” I nodded, recognising instantly which brother he was talking about – the twins certainly complained about him enough. 

“can’t imagine anything worse than working for those twerps,” I muttered, “so no, I'm not a ministry official,” he laughed again, “so what do you do? Healer? Care of magical creatures? Potions?” I shook my head, “I'm a writer, part time artist, part time column and fiction writer, depends what day of the week really,” he laughed again. “sounds like an interesting job, but I thought you said you can’t stand the idea of being sat behind a desk,” I shrugged, 

“I can’t think of anything worse than filling out paperwork,” I corrected, “I prefer fiction writing, Rita Skeeter gives column writers a bad name, and I frankly don’t want to chase stories, when I first got into it, everyone wanted me to interview Viktor or one of his teammates, but I refused, I refuse to use my friends as leverage. So I tend to stick to fiction,” he nodded again, “we should go in, I'm sure mum is nearly done, and I bet Fleur will want to discuss more plans with you,” 

I nodded with a reluctant sigh – I loved being her maid of honour, but damn, it was hard work, 

“one thing, if you went to Beauxbatons in your fourth year, did you also go to the tournament?” I nodded grudgingly, “that tournament was a death trap, it’s such a shame that it was Cedric, he seemed so nice, I had just moved to Beauxbatons when the tournament was announced. I was so angry at her for entering herself into it, I told her how stupid it was, but she’s stubborn – as you’ve probably realised. What she wants she does, no arguments are listened to, I said I wasn’t prepared to lose my friend just a few months after meeting her, and I guess I was lucky, she left the tournament alive, but even so. I thank Merlin every day that I still have her alive, to call whenever I need to.”

I hadn’t realised how close Charlie had moved, until he put a tentative arm around my shoulders, rubbing his fingers in therapeutic circles on my arm, “you really care about her, don’t you?” I nodded silently, “she’s one of the only people who has stuck by me through everything,” I knew he was smiling, and when I looked up, he smiled down warmly on me, “you are both truly special people,” his arm didn’t move from my shoulder as he guided us back into the kitchen, and then into the living room. Letting out a yelp, I ducked as something flew at us, “how many times do I have to tell you?” Bill scolded the twins as they grabbed their latest invention, shooting me an apologetic mischievous smile. 

“didn’t know you had already got acquainted with Charlie, y/n,” Fred teased from where he was sat, Charlie’s arm dropped from my shoulders immediately, “there’s a wedding on, it’s kind of compulsory to meet all the family members” I remarked, watching as Ginny bound up to me, and shoved Charlie away, hugging me tightly. “I'm so glad to see you,” she stated, dragging me over to the sofa where she was sat, placing a picture of a clubbing dress in front of me, “what do you think of it?” I nodded, my eyes roaming over it, “very pretty,” she smiled, “good, it’s for you.” 

My smile dropped.

“I hate to break it to you Gin, but I don’t wear things like that,” she rolled her eyes, producing a copy of a wizarding magazine, where I had been spotted in a very similar dress about a year before, “I don’t wear things like that anymore,” I amended, watching as Bill swooped the magazine out of her hand, and showed it to Charlie, the pair nodded, Fleur popped her head over the top of the magazine looking over the picture. “I remember that dress, pretty sure you’ve still got it,” I sent her a sharp glare as Ginny gave me a knowing look, “you could wear it for the hen party,” I outwardly cringed at the thought, 

“no way in hell am I wearing that again,” I stated, watching as Bill handed the magazine back to Ginny, “but you looked amazing,” she whined, attempting to do puppy-dog eyes on me, “didn’t she look amazing Charlie?” I blushed slightly, turning to glance at Charlie, who had suddenly gone mute. “I’d rather not comment,” he muttered, walking back out of the room at a hurried pace, “chicken,” she muttered, turning to me, puppy-dog eyes still firmly on. 

“come on y/n, you looked absolutely stunning, please, do it for Fleur,” I groaned, glancing across to Fleur who shrugged, “if you don’t want to wear it, I won’t be insulted, there is probably something I could find for you though,” I sighed stretching back on the sofa, “if you want to find something, go ahead,” she smiled, grabbing Ginny’s hand and dragging her into the kitchen – no doubt to involve Mrs Weasley in the process. Bill slumped down on the empty seat next to me, “you don’t have to go ahead with it if you don’t want to,” I shrugged, “if it makes her happy, I’ll do it,” he smiled ruffling my hair, 

“so, you and Charlie?” I rolled my eyes nudging him, “we were just talking, I have to get to know him somehow, he’s the only Weasley I don’t actually know,” Bill rolled his eyes teasingly, “you can tell me if its more than that, I won’t be offended that you are hitting on my baby brother, you could get to know him with minimal clothes,” I rolled my eyes, getting to my feet, making a point to ruffle his hair until it was messy. He glared at me, and I smiled, walking into the kitchen, “do you want a hand?” I offered, Mrs Weasley directed me quickly as I washed my hands, and then began helping her prepare the last of the food.

Fleur and Ginny had already discussed dresses and were rattling off a list of shops to have a look at, and instead began discussing more details for the hen party. The rest of the family eventually filed in, and settled around the kitchen table, me between Ginny and Fleur, I ate quietly, avoiding becoming too involved in the conversation, and instead focused on stirring the hot soup several times, and tearing up the crusty bread into smaller more manageable pieces. “so, is everything now sorted?” Mr Weasley asked, turning to look at Bill and Fleur who both nodded, excitedly explaining al of the plans. “and how is the maid of honour?” I glanced up, noticing how all eyes on the table had turned to me, 

“coping with a not too awful bridezilla,” I replied teasingly shooting Fleur a look, she flipped me off, while everyone around the table laughed. When the meal was over, I helped tidy up, before saying a quick goodbye to everyone, and hurriedly reaching for the door, “going without saying goodbye?” Charlie teased from behind me, “I said goodbye to everyone,” he shook his head, walking up to meet me, “not me,” I smiled slowly, “well goodbye Charlie, see you on the day,” he smiled, offering a wave as I walked out of the burrow and apparated away.

……

The hen party had gone without a hitch – and I had ended up in a skin tight dress – I had no idea how we had gotten away with it, without it being a complete disaster, but somehow we had, and I found myself nursing a mild hangover while attempting to keep up with Fleur’s every whim and desire. Good luck to Bill, because she was driving me mildly insane. 

I had tied my hair up into a messy bun, and was wearing a thin silk robe, I hadn’t even found heels yet, and had instead grabbed a pair of hotel slippers, as I stumbled between the interlinked rooms, organising hair and makeup, checking for dresses – only to have had the nasty shock that we were missing bridesmaid dresses, and had had to ring Mrs Weasley in a mild panic to get them sent over. The flowers had also gone awol, and I was beginning to question if there was anything else that could possibly have gone wrong, a knock at the door disturbed my mild panic, and I jumped to open it, relieved to see someone clutching several dress bags. 

“oh thank Merlin,” I breathed, only to stop being quite so relieved when I realised who was holding them, “hey y/n,” Charlie greeted me, walking inside the room with the various dress bags and several boxes with the flowers, “hey Charlie,” I murmured regaining my composure – and internally cursing Fleur’s choice of robes – thin, short, in hot pink, with diamantes scattered across the back in a flamboyant design.

“thank you so much for dropping those round, I seriously owe you one,” he flipped me off with a dismissive wave of his hand, “no problem, Bill would kill me if he thought I hadn’t done everything I possibly could to make sure everything went without a hitch.” I smiled at him, noticing his own dishevelled state, “hungover?” he shook his head, passing me a small vial of anti-hangover drink, “knackered, I’ve been running round all morning sorting out everything that could and has gone wrong,” I sighed, offering a sympathetic smile, “you can see how everything is going right now, the bride is still sleeping off her partying, and I'm running around going slightly crazy,” he laughed, placing the final box down, before straightening up, adjusting his t-shirt to cover him, 

“I'm going to assume the robes were Fleur’s idea,” I nodded, attempting to pull down the incredibly short robe, which was currently covering the only clothing items I had managed to get on so far – lacy lingerie. “I’d offer to help you into your dress, but I think Fleur would try and kill me if she thought I was trying to get off with the maid of the honour, and naturally, the best man can’t be seen to falter,” I laughed quietly, letting him back out of the hotel room with a final thanks.

“you better be grateful for all of this,” I muttered to the door which led to Fleur’s room, I set about dolling out the bridesmaids wear and then delivered it to each door, before finally retreating to my own room to get dressed ahead of hair and makeup. Fleur had a whole team working on her, allowing me to finally slide into my dress, I seriously needed to reconsider my role in all of this, I thought as I eased the zip of the dress the last little bit up, only for it to get stuck. So close yet so far. 

And this was of course the time where there was a knock on the door, sighing, I stalked over to the door, having already slipped on my heels, and gripped the dress to keep it held up, Charlie stood waiting on the other side of the door, “I have a groomsman complaining that one of the bridesmaids stole his tie, I hate to bother you with this, but could you grab her for me?” he glanced down at me, and noticed the way I was gripping my dress, “what happened?” I let him into my room, shutting the door behind him. 

“zip is stuck,” I replied, trudging over to the adjoining door to go and find the bridesmaid in question, “want a hand?” I nodded appreciatively, “this may be kinda awkward, but just go with it, trust me,” I nodded again, walking to stand in front of him. Even with the heels on I was still significantly shorter than him, “I'm gonna undo it and do it up again,” he murmured, his warm hands easily sliding the zip down, revealing the sides of my lacey bra, usually I would have been embarrassed, but by that point, I had nothing else to lose, and instead waited patiently, as he eased the zip back up, this time the whole way. 

“thank you so much,” I sighed gratefully, turning to face him and wrapping my arms around him, hugging him quickly, he was too shocked to move, and I instead hurried to the adjoining door, calling for the bridesmaid in question, easily getting the tie back off her, and handed it to Charlie, “that should solve your problem,” he smiled, before leaving my room, with a final smile. With everything else sorted, I joined the rest of the bridesmaids in Fleur’s room, and allowed the hair and makeup artists to get to work, 

“what was Charlie doing in your room?” one of the girls asked, and I could’ve hexed her for being so inconsiderate, Fleur’s eyebrow rose immediately, turning to face me, “he had an emergency,” I replied quickly, answering Fleur’s challenging face. By the time everyone was finally sorted, and the flowers had been dolled out to the correct people, we were able to make our way to the church.

The ceremony was beautiful, but I was hellishly glad to make it to the reception and be able to kick off the blasted heels beneath the table, I had unwittingly guaranteed myself a seat at the top table, and a seat next to Charlie at that. I had kicked off my heels almost as soon as we had sat down, having been in such a rush that morning that I had forgotten to cast an anti-pain charm, “your feet?” Charlie asked quietly as everyone took their seats, slipping his wand out of his pocket, he silently cast the spell, the pain in my feet immediately easing. 

I smiled gratefully at him, turning to watch the happy couple, and toast them as many times as required, with the various speeches over, everyone tucked into the food, and I was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. “I bet you are happy this is all over,” Charlie commented, and I nodded silently, “it went perfectly for them, just what they deserved,” he smiled across at me, “you deserve this,” he murmured clinking our champagne flutes together. 

Leaning back in my seat, I took a sip of the bubbled drink, and another well-earned sigh of relief. The first dance was beautiful, and it made the whole day worth it, to see my best friend so happy, what I wasn’t so happy about, was her insistence that I dance, grudgingly I slid back on my shoes, but refused to move until forced to – which as it turned out, was easy if your name was Charlie Weasley.

“so you said you owe me, and I didn’t let you, but I'm going to call it in, come and dance with me,” I glanced at him in alarm as he offered out his hand, all of our friends and family watching on eagerly, I shook my head apprehensively, he smiled reassuringly, reaching for my hand, “let loose, you deserve it,” somewhat grudgingly, I slipped my hand into his, and allowed him to slowly lead me out onto the dance floor. “this was not my plan,” I informed him as he gently placed a tentative hand on my waist, and then another in my outstretched hand, “I mean it was mine, get the maid of honour to dance with me,” I laughed quietly as we spun around the dance floor. 

“you wanted the maid of honour? Why not a bridesmaid?” he shrugged, “eh, they don’t hold a torch to the beauty of the maid of honour, but I hear she isn’t looking for someone,” I shrugged nonchalantly, “I mean, she said the best man is pretty hot, and she really likes him, so could make an exception,” he laughed, a smirk appearing on his face. “oh the things I would do to you if we weren’t at my brother’s wedding,” I laughed, as the song finished up, and Fleur prepared to throw her bouquet, “are you going to try and catch it?” 

He asked, I shook my head, as we retook our seats at the top table and watched in amusement as all the bridesmaids stretched to try and reach for the bouquet. “I don’t want to try,” he laughed quietly, wrapping an arm around the back of my chair, and leaning in close as we watched Fleur prepare, and then throw the bouquet, she sent me a small smile as the bouquet flew over several bridesmaid’s heads, bopping a few of them in the face, before landing in front of me – or more accurately, landing in my lap. 

She winked across at me, glancing between me and Charlie, while Bill laughed wrapping an arm around her, I glanced across to Charlie, my eyes wide, he laughed quietly, giving a thumbs up to his brother. “they freaking cheated,” I mumbled in shock, turning the bouquet over in my hands, while the bridesmaids sighed unhappily at their missed chance, “what do you say that when we leave here, we go back to a hotel room?” he asked, a small smirk at the edge of his lips, “it’s definitely an offer I could take up,” I replied, pressing a kiss to his cheek, while our various family members cooed and awed. 

The reception finally came to an end, and we watched as the happy couple disappeared, “I do love a good wedding,” Mrs Weasley murmured, dabbing at her damp eyes with a small hanky, “when are you going to get married?” she asked turning to Charlie expectantly, laughing quietly I turned to watch as the last few bridesmaids dragged off their partners – no doubt to claim that not catching the bouquet didn’t mean they shouldn’t get a ring. 

“not yet,” Charlie replied simply, “but maybe,” he threw me a cheeky smile, as his mother nodded excitedly gesturing towards me, “you could certainly do a lot worse,” I shot him a glare as I straightened out my dress. “I’ll be going,” I called hugging each of them goodbye, purposefully ignoring Charlie, “what about me?” he asked pouting, and it was my turn to smirk, “I thought you said you were going to get the maid of honour,” a smirk rose to his face, and he immediately grabbed my hand, without looking back at his family he apparated us away to my hotel room…

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece! I feel like I'm getting the hang of this posting thing - we'll see how long it lasts XD - I really love this piece, it just feels so sweet and was a lot of fun to write and imagine. I hope you liked it, and thank you for reading *cliche coming up* leave a comment if you liked this, and subscribe if you want to see more, I may or may not have a few more Charlie Weasley works in my mind ;) see you on the next piece! Byeeeeeee


End file.
